


this is a mess

by noknockback



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: also i wrote this in 2016 which is pretty obvious given all the references, and i am haikyuu trash so... mentions of haikyuu season 3 but no spoilers, and obscure references, this is a mess, use of Old Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: MC: hc that seven falls for mc in every routeMC; oh wa i tMC: that's not a hcalso known as that one mysme chat fic that no one asked for





	this is a mess

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls forgive me for my use of Obscure memes and outdated memes and Old references bc this was written in 2016... other than that please enjoy!

 

 

**[707 has joined the chatroom]**

 

**707:** hey hey hey

**707:** is anyone else on

 

**[MC has joined the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** yeah me

**MC:** why whats wrong

 

**707:** ok i got a great idea

**707:** we should

 

**MC:** lock you up

 

**707:** no T^T

**707:** we should make headcannons for RFA!!

 

**MC:** locking you up sounds more fun though

 

**707:** kinky MC

 

**MC:** shut up

**MC:** and anyway arent headcannons fictional

**MC:** we’re real

 

**707:** …

**707:** ….

**707:** …….

**707:** ………..

**707:** ………...

  
  


**MC:** OK FINE I GET IT STOP

 

**707:** yay!!! MC gets me!!

 

**MC:** weirdo

**MC:** hc that jaehee is more than just a fan

 

**707:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**707:** hc that zen actually really likes cats

 

**MC:** hc that yoosung only acts like a yandere, but isnt

 

**707:** he is

 

**MC:** no we’ve been through this seveN

 

**707:** psh

**707:** hc that Elly isnt the thing that jumin loves the most~

 

**MC:** oOH i like that one

**MC:** hc that seven falls for mc in every route

**MC:** oh wa i t

**MC:** thats not a hc

 

**MC:** seven you still there

**MC:** seven?

**MC:** oi seven

**MC:** sevennnnnnnnnnn

 

**[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]**

 

**Jumin Han:** What happened to Seven?

 

**MC:** scroll up

 

**Jumin Han:** Please do not speak of “routes” here, MC.

**Jumin Han:** The others are not aware of it and I would prefer it remains that way.

 

**MC:** ;;;;; ok fine

**MC:** do you know why seven reacted like that?

 

**Jumin Han:** I believe it is due to the truth in what you have said.

 

**MC:** wait so it’s really true???

 

**707:** yes

 

**MC:** SEVEN!! Please don’t leave me again T.T

 

**707:** sorry i went to get dr. pepper!!

 

**[Unknown has joined the chatroom]**

 

**Unknown:** Lies, brother. Your face is red.

 

**707:** shut up saeran!!!!!!

**707:** dont come into the chatroom just to diss me!!!!!!

 

**Unknown:** I wasn’t dissing you.

 

**707:** whateveR dont bully me

**707:** im older you know!!!

 

**Unknown:** Clearly.

 

**707:** …

 

**MC:** LMAO SAERAN

 

**Unknown:** What is there to “LMAO” about, MC?

 

**707:** MC NO

**707:** DONT

 

**MC:** sAERAN

**MC:** MORE LIKE

**MC:** SAEWALK

 

**Unknown:** I

**Unknown:** That doesnt even

**Unknown:** What

 

**707:** great job MC

**707:** you broke him

 

**MC:** good

**MC:** anyway

**MC:** seven whats this about your face being red ;)

 

**707:** NOTHING

 

**Unknown:** You look very flustered, brother.

 

**707:** SHUT UP SAERAN

 

**Jumin Han:** Sorry, I have to take my leave now. MC, please refrain from speaking of routes here. 

**Jumin Han:** That applies to you as well, Seven.

 

**MC:** yes mother

 

**Jumin Han:** I am not your mother, MC. Please do not address me as such.

 

**MC:** ok dad

 

**707:** kinky

 

**MC:** STFU SEVEN

 

**Unknown:** I will also leave now.

 

**707:** GOOD

 

**Jumin Han:** Goodbye.

 

**[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

**[Unknown has left the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** so, seven…

 

**707:** NO BYE

 

**[707 has left the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** dammit

 

**[MC has left the chatroom]**

  
  


\---

 

**[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]**

 

**Jaehee:** I just read the previous chat.

**Jaehee:** I am not more than a fan. I merely admire and care for Zen as a member of the RFA. 

 

**[MC has entered the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** oh hey jaeheee

 

**Jaehee:** Hello.

 

**MC:** oh about that

**MC:** no one ever said anything about zen… ;)

 

**Jaehee:** …

**Jaehee:** Seven still hasn’t added the feature to delete messages yet!

 

**MC:** don’t worry, im sure no one will take what you said the wrong way

 

**Jaehee:** Thank you for the assurance.

 

**[Yoosung** **★** **has entered the chatroom]**

 

**Yoosung★:** Hey MC!

 

**MC:** hiyaa

 

**Yoosung★:** What’s this thing about me being a yandere?

 

**MC:** ...nothing

 

**Jaehee:** What is a “yandere”?

 

 **MC:** “ A common term in otaku fandom, a yandere is a person (usually female) romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. Often seen with a sharp weapon and a psychotic grin.” 

**MC:** basically, someone who’d resort to violence to make sure the one they love is theirs and theirs only

 

**Yoosung★:** Hey! I’m not a female…

**Yoosung★:** Or an otaku!!!

 

**MC:** sureee

 

**Yoosung★:** I only want to protect the ones I love…

 

**MC:** ““““““protecc”””””””””””

 

**Yoosung★:** MC’s being mean T^T

 

**MC:**  lmao sry

 

**Yoosung★:** Oh, my guild is calling me!

**Yoosung★:** They’re waiting for me to go join LOLOL. 

**Yoosung★:** I have to go now, bye MC, Jaehee!

 

**MC:** see you!! have fun~

 

**Jaehee:** Do remember to take occasional breaks.

 

**Yoosung★:** Ok!

 

**[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom]**

**[Zen has entered the chatroom]**

 

**Jaehee:** Hello, Zen.

 

**Zen:** Hi Jaehee, MC.

 

**MC:** yo

 

**Zen:** lol

 

**Jaehee:** How was your day, Zen?

 

**Zen:** It was fine. The director wasn’t so harsh on me today, and I almost perfected all my lines!

 

**Jaehee:** That’s good. Didn’t you only receive your script yesterday? That’s amazing, Zen!

 

**Zen:** Haha, I’m flattered.

 

**MC:** oh my yato you guyssss

 

**Jaehee:** What is it? And who is “yato”?

 

**MC:** i'm,,,,,going to pretend i didn't see that

**MC:** im so excited!!!!

 

**Zen:** Why?

 

**MC:** because….

**MC:** never mind you guys probably wouldnt know about it

 

**Jaehee:** What is it? 

 

**MC:** …

**MC:** hq s3 is coming out soon aND I CANT WAIT ASKLHFSA

**MC:** sorry that was cringey

 

**Zen:** “hq s3”? What’s that? I’ve never heard of that before.

 

**MC:** its…..

**MC:** a show…………..

 

**Jaehee:** A show about what?

 

**MC:** volleygays

 

**Zen:** What?

 

**Jaehee:** I do not think that is a word.

 

**MC:** asdklhf ok im going to binge watch s1 and s2 now 

 

**Zen:** ..Have fun?

 

**Jaehee:** I do not understand what you have said but just like Zen said, have fun.

 

**MC:** thanks!!

 

**[MC has left the chatroom]**

 

**Zen:** Oh yeah Jaehee,

**Zen:** What was it you said about not being more than a fan?

 

**Jaehee:** That was nothinb

**Jaehee:** I mean nothing.

 

**Zen:** ;; ok^^

**Zen:** I have to go back to work now.

 

**Jaehee:** Go back? To where?

 

**Zen:** Working out.

**Zen:** An angel like me doesn’t get his perfect body from thin air!

 

**Jaehee:** Of course.

**Jaehee:** I would like to see that…

 

**Zen:** ??

 

**Jaehee:** Nothing, Zen. 

**Jaehee:** Please be on your way.

 

**Zen:** Ok, bye~

 

**[Zen has left the chatroom]**

 

**Jaehee:** Phew. That was close.

 

**[Jaehee has left the chatroom]**

 

\---

 

**707:** MC!!!

 

**MC:** yes, o mighty lord seven?

 

**707:** lol

**707:** wanna binge watch haikyuu?

 

**MC:** hELL YEAH

 

**707:** !!!!!!!!!!

 

**MC:** ...are you ok

 

**707:** mARRY ME

 

**MC:** lol ok

**MC:** BUT

 

**707:** yes??

 

**MC:** are we getting married in a space station?

 

**707:** gASP

**707:** MC I THOUGHT YOUD NEVER ASK

**707:** OF COURSE

 

**MC:** wait for it…

 

**707:** you and me, lets marry in a space station~

 

**MC:** there we go

 

**707:** you’re really going to marry me? lil ol’ me?

 

**MC:** yes but on one condition

**MC:** you’ll be the bride

 

**707:** wHat

**707:** why

 

**MC:** well you look better in a dress anyway

 

**707:** ok true

**707:** then what would you wear?

 

**MC:** clothes

 

**707:** oBVIOUsly

**707:** my suit?

 

**MC:** seven.

**MC:** you dont own “suits”

 

**707:** ...ya got me there

 

**MC:** ok anyway i must go now

**MC:** my dear haikyuu is calling for me

 

**707:** im free! for the rest of the day… watch with me?

 

**MC:** ok!!! 

**MC:** but dont make me do that stupid arabic question thing at the door or i'm never going over again

 

**707:** ok fine ill remove it just this once

**707:** hurry!!

 

**[MC has left the conversation]**

**[707 has left the conversation]**

 

**Jaehee:** …

**Jaehee:** In MC’s words, OTP.

 

**[Jaehee has left the conversation]**

 

\-----

 

**[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]**

 

 **Jaehee:** [sighing emoji]

 

**[MC has entered the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** oh hey jaehee!

**MC:** what’s wrong?

 

**Jaehee:** Mr. Han has left me to take care of Elizabeth the 3rd yet again…

 

**MC:** aw jaehee, there’s no need to feel down

 

**Jaehee:** I appreciate your kind words, MC.

 

**MC:** jaehee, get your feet off the ground

 

**Jaehee:** ...I am afraid I cannot do that right now. I am stuck with Elizabeth the 3rd. 

 

**MC:** jaehee, ‘cause you’re in a new town

 

**[707 has entered the chat]**

 

**707:** aND THERE’S MILK

 

**MC:** TO

 

**707:** BE

 

**MC:** DE

 

**707:** LI

 

**MC:** VERED

 

**Jaehee:** …… I take that back. These aren’t kind words at all. 

 

**[Jaehee has left the chat]**

 

\---

 

**MC:** zen

 

**Zen:** Yes?

 

**MC:** how do you think seven will react when he finds out I took his stash of HB chipps and ph dr pepper?

 

**Zen:** He’ll be really mad, I think. Why did you even do that?

 

**MC:** um

**MC:** it’s a secret~

 

**[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** sHIT GOTTA BLAST LMAO BYE

 

**[MC has left the chatroom]**

 

 **707:** [slamming fists emoji]

**707:** and i was so close…

**707:** ok, im going to find mc now

 

**Zen:** Good luck on your courting!

 

**707:** iTS NOT COURTING

 

**[707 has left the chatroom]**

**[MC has entered the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** is he still here?

 

**Zen:** No, he just left.

 

**MC:** ok good

**MC:** zen, i have a Really Important question for you

 

**Zen:** Wow MC, you only capitalise things that are really important. What is it?

 

**MC:** zen…

 

**[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]**

 

**MC:** does jumin han is gay?

 

**Zen:** Um, maybe? I mean, that sentence doesn’t even make sense…

 

**MC:** it doesn’t have to! and it’s a yes or no question

 

**Zen:** Then yes, I think.

 

**Jumin Han:** You think I’m gay?

 

**Zen:** Maybe.

 

**MC:** lol or maybe he’s bi

 

**Jumin:** I am not gay or bisexual.

 

**MC:** but maybeeeee

 

**[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]**

 

**Jaehee:** I sensed juminzen going on!

 

**MC:** shhhh jaehee! not when they’re here!   
  


**Zen:** Juminzen…?

 

**Jumin Han:** I suppose that is what you call our “ship name”? 

 

**Jaehee:** Yes, you are correct, Mr. Han.

 

**MC:** jAEHEE DONT REVEAL IT

 

**Jaehee:** ...MC, I have an album dedicated to them. It’s my only other album besides pictures of Zen himself. Would you like to see?

 

**MC:** fRick jaehee

**MC:** you cant just,,, say that when they’re both here

 

**Zen:** Jaehee… I thought you liked me?

 

**Jaehee:** Yes, I admire you as a fan and as a member of RFA.

 

**Zen:** You weren’t joking.

 

**Jaehee:** No.

 

**MC:** oK jaehee that offer actually

**MC:** sounds really tempting……. dont send them here though

 

**Jaehee:** Of course. 

 

**[MC has the left the chat room]**

**[Jaehee has left the chatroom]**

 

**Jumin Han:** …

 

**Zen:** So… now what?

 

**Jumin Han:** I recently bought some DVDs of the show “D. Gray Man”. Yoosung and Seven asked me to watch the show, although I do not know what it is about. 

**Jumin Han:** Would you like to watch it with me, Zen?

 

**Zen:** ASDFGHJK D GRAY MAN I LOVE THAT SHOW

**Zen:** Ahem. I mean

**Zen:** Only if Elizabeth the 3rd stays away from me.

 

**Jumin Han:** We’ll see.

 

**[Zen has left the chatroom]**

**[Jumin han has left the chatroom]**

 

**Yoosung★:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> im dumb and dont know how to add pictures so let the [ ] suffice as emojis  
> edit 31/12/18: HAIKYUU SEASON FOUR CONFIRMED LETS GO


End file.
